The OFIBTY Movie
OFIBTY: The Movie About There is going to be a OFIBTY Movie coming out later in 2013! Ideas I think some of us should all write different versions of the movie so that there are like (hopefully) 5-6 differnt movies and this will a lot of fun! And we can have a contest to see who has the best movie if you guys want to. John's Movie Genre: Drama Plot: Ellie who is just beginning her Sophomore year at Burn-stone High School is not quite noticeable. So she will do anything to be popular. Even if that means not eating at all, and hooking up with the most popular guy at school. Joey, Ellie’s older brother, however is struggling moving out. He just recently graduated from college and can’t get a job ever since their parents died. So he is working to take care of his younger siblings Ellie, and Emmett. He gets very lonely and seeks for a girl. The story also follows Emmett, the younger brother who also has trouble fitting in at school. From being thrown into lockers to having spitballs in his face. How will these 3 make it out? Mark's Movie It'll be a comedy, about two girls wanting to start a shop. Characters *Delilah *Ellie Ellie's Movie Title: Pandemonium Genre: Thriller/Suspense Characters *'Delilah' - a young prostitute prowling the streets in desperate search of cash; the disappearance of her friend sends her off the rails. *'Nasia' - also a prostitute, Nasia is Delilah's best friend who disappears without a trace. *'Shan '- the flatmate of Delilah and Nasia, and a celibate and humble girl who is disgusted by her mate's occupations. *'Tyler' - one of Delilah's best customers; the main suspect of Nasia's disappearance and Delilah's crush. *'Joey '- another keen customer, he is Tyler's best friend and is extremely violent. *'Mauricio - '''one of the club's main partiers, Mau is the main supplier of drugs on the street. *'Tom' - an innocent, geeky boy dragged off the rails by the prostitutes of the street. *'Andrew' - the man behind the bar of the club. *'Nadia '- another prostitute seen several times. *'Mark '- a prostitute customer. *'John '- a prostitute customer. *'Emmett' - a prostitute customer. *'Ellie' - a heavy drinker in the club, Plot In the streets, drink, drugs and prostitutes prowl for their victims. Amongst the teenage crowd stands Delilah Peterston, a young hooker, who desperately tries to make money wherever she goes. Her cash flow constantly rises, but suddenly her best friend disappears, and when Delilah finds evidence on what happened one dark and dangerous night, her life is suddenly thrown into chaos. Brandon's Movie ''Genre: Horror Title: TBA Characters: Delilah - the slutty cheerleader Brandon - the gay cheerleader; bitch Eloise - the shy sweet cheerleader Nasia - the head cheerleader Shan - the only nice cheerleader out of the whole group. Nadia - one of the drunken cheerleaders; she is very jealous of the rest of the circle. Joey - Shan's boyfriend, and the quaterback Tyler - the drunk, horny best friend of Joey and boyfriend to Nasia. Tiffany - the new cheerleader; who mysteriously dies. Tom - Ellie's boyfriend; a movie nerd who knows technology. Mark - the other best friend of Joey and Tom. Plot: When a new girl named Tiffany joins the cheerleading squad, the team decides to play their annual new year prank on her; but when the group goes too far and she dies, they try and hide it for the sake of their senior year. Six months after the incident, one by one, the squad starts getting slashed by a figure who wears the mask of the girl (Tiffany) they killed. As they try to uncover the mystery of who the killer is, they are threatened with the possbile revelation of that "accident". Some secrets are just too juicy not to tell, and these six cheerleader's have comitted the biggest crime of all, murder. When a annual team recruit go too far with a prank, a member dies; but don't worry, they're going to pay for their lies, bitching, and sins that they have done. One by one they will ALL '''die. Mau's Movie Delilah's Movie Note: It may or may not be written in time '''Title: Supernova Genre: Thriller Cast *'Nasia' as Nova Rose, an international pop star; main protagonist *'Tyler' as Captain Geoff McMaury, a detective put on the kidnapping case and Nova's love interest *'Ellie' as Veronica "Ronnie" Rose, Nova's 18-year-old little sister who gets kidnapped and held for ransom *'Joey' as Di, Ronnie's kidnapper *'Andrew' as Eric, Nova's abusive boyfriend *'John' as Wesley, Nova's money hungry manager *'Shan' as Maggie Rose, Nova's psychic mother who suffers from Alzheimer's *'Tom' as Roger, one of Di's henchmen *'Mau' as Leo, one of Di's henchmen *'Brandon' as Zachary, Nova's good friend who's openly gay *'Nadia' as Marina, Maggie's live-in aid who's from Indonesia *'Mark' as Liam, Marina's boyfriend *'Delilah' as Obsessed Fan, cameo Plot Supernova is about pop sensation Nova Rose (Nasia) trying to find the kidnapper (Joey) of her little sister Ronnie (Ellie) while still trying to balance her love life. Category:Writing